


【金钱组/米耀】心动

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene





	【金钱组/米耀】心动

“喂，耀……你刚刚心动了一下吧？”

“心动你个头。”

王耀抬起一根手指，嫌弃地戳了戳阿尔弗雷德的头，把他戳得往旁边晃了晃。

“真的好热，你能不能把你那个人设捡回来一下？”

懒洋洋地握住王耀的手指，阿尔弗雷德把那带着薄汗的掌心扯到眼前，一边用手指慢慢勾勒掌纹，一边漫不经心地说：“热就脱掉啊。”

被弄得有些痒，王耀抽了抽手，却被作乱的那人用力扣住。

“你干嘛啊，”王耀曲起手指，不赞同地说：“好热，一身汗，别闹。”

“不是闹啊。”

嘴唇贴上微微蜷起的掌心，阿尔弗雷德伸出舌尖，缓慢地舔过那一小块皮肤。王耀只觉得那块皮肤被什么又湿又滑的东西作弄得痒痒的，那么软，滑过之后，由微微地凉。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头看向王耀，笑得又甜又乖：“我说过，耀是特殊的，什么样子我都可以。”

年轻男孩凑得极进，半个身子都压在王耀的身上，炙热的吐息吹上沁着薄汗的鼻尖，奇异地凉。

“这一次呢，”鼻息交错，阿尔弗雷德侧着头，用自己的鼻尖轻轻蹭着王耀的，声音带着笑：“耀你有没有心动？”

“这些文档今天要整理完，”王耀眨眨眼睛，看向阿尔弗雷德：“我给你10分钟。”

电风扇还在呼呼地吹，被夏日炽烈阳光烤的刮辣清香的香樟味道从打开的窗户里漫了进来，又被风扇旋转的叶片吹得满室的香。

学生会室的沙发上，阿尔弗雷德弓着背，肌理分明的背上满是汗水，随着每一次动作而凝结，再顺着深陷的脊沟滑下来，落尽绷紧的臀线阴影之中。一对长腿煽情地勾着他结实的腰，脚尖绷紧，在一次又一次的激烈撞击下，无力又渴望地蹭过汗涔涔的皮肤。

阿尔弗雷德的手指贴着赤裸的大腿滑向那正湿淋淋吞吐着他的臀部，随着插入的节奏不轻不重地揉捏着，像是要把整个人都挤进去，挤进那泥泞而高热的极乐之地。

“耀，乖，”他俯下身，嘴唇贴着王耀紧抿着的唇，一边舔着他的下唇，一边诱哄着开口：“不会有人听见的，叫出来。”

王耀轻轻摇头，只是将手臂环过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，将自己赤裸的胸膛贴了上去。

阿尔弗雷德哼笑一声，就着这个姿势握住王耀的大腿，身下的性器毫不怜惜地捣弄起来。

窗外蝉鸣声不绝，恼人得要命。

青春洋溢的学生们在不远处的操场上踢足球，时不时有女孩子的尖叫喝彩响起。

香樟的树荫下叽叽喳喳的走过抱着书的学生，小声讨论八卦与接下来吃什么的话题。

而一墙之隔，反锁的学生会室里。

纸质资料被电风扇吹得落在地上。

粘腻的水声与肉体拍打的声音煽情地，隐秘地，回荡在阳光照不到的这片阴影中。

王耀全身都湿透了。

他的上半身还是整齐的衬衣加背心，甚至连第一颗纽扣都没有松开。汗水浸湿了里面的衬衣，布料全都黏在皮肤上。然而他的下半身早被人恶趣味地剥了个干净，白皙的大腿被最大程度地打开，秀气的肉色性器高高翘起，随着撞击的动作在白色的衬衣下摆处一颤一颤地，贴上腿根，拉出情色的水丝。

阿尔弗雷德倒是利索地脱掉了上衣。年轻的男孩对自己漂亮的腹肌一向自信，恨不能随时露出来，勾引身下这个总是假正经的恋人。校裤解开了皮带，松垮垮地挂在膝弯，在校服与肌肉之间，深红滚烫的粗大性器大力顶开闪着濡湿水光的鲜红肉穴，一下一下，汁水淋漓，像是要把身下的人全身的水都艹出来，要他把他全部吞进去，又被他拆吃入腹。

爱一个人到极致，会想要吃掉他。

因为无论多么近的距离都不满足，想要更多，想要更深，想要一切。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己现在就恨不得把这个连睫毛都湿了的黑发男人吃下去，又想要他吃掉他。

更深地。

更满地。

到没有一丝空隙，到每一寸血肉都紧紧相贴。

高热的皮肤在动作中紧密地贴着，像是被汗水融到了一起。

“嗯……啊！”

紧闭的唇终于在淫乱的快感中丢盔卸甲，泄出煽情旖旎的呻吟。

阿尔弗雷德双手捧着王耀的脸，狠狠地吻上他的唇。

身下的密处被疯狂地抽插搅弄，喉咙里的呻吟却又被男人的舌头堵了回去，王耀勾住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，呜咽着到达了高潮。

空气里漫着淡淡的汗味。

凉掉的麦茶香。

和与这片静谧格格不入的，精液的味道。

阿尔弗雷德脱力一样把头埋进王耀的颈窝，闻着他身上淡淡的汗水味道，忍不住低声笑起来。

“走开，”王耀拍拍他潮湿的金发，带着还没调匀的呼吸说：“都是汗，好热。”

“不。”

“你怎么又耍赖……还要工作”

“让亚蒂做嘛，我想再抱你一会儿～”

“就是因为这样亚瑟才会那么暴躁啊，你这个笨蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德撑起身子，笑着看向王耀湿漉漉的眼睛。

“小耀，刚刚是不是心动了？”

“去你的心动。”王耀掐着他的脸颊，凑上去亲吻他的鼻尖。

“这颗心不是早就是你的了么。”

“笨蛋。”


End file.
